Forever Soulbound
by XFangirlingx
Summary: Just settling into their new life together, Miles and Mina meet Alia- an escaped prisoner of a "Correction Facility" that's goal was to convert her to a mindless example of fear. When realizing the young soldier is a target of a fellow soldier ordered to kill her at all costs, the couple risk it all to protect her- and aid her in her mission- all while testing their love and soul.
1. Prologue: The Utopia

_Prologue- "The Utopia"_

_Mobius: Year 3225_

_Doomsday._

_The Armageddon of Mobius._

_The day that the evil Dr. Robotnick finally prevailed over the Freedom Fighters and took complete control of a broken Mobius._

_Among the many villages that were destroyed in the scientist's reign, there was one in particular that was brutally affected by the attack: The Village of Sonarashi. _

_A small and weak village, Sonarashi stood no chance against the machine that Robotnick had created. The villagers fled, leaving all belongings, food, and other necessities to be obliterated by the death-wrenching bot. Young children clung to their parents while pets, babies and elderlies were carried close to the chests of running men and women._

_A number of unlucky stragglers were left behind to a dark fate when Robotnick crushed the remains of the village. Some did not make it out alive at this point- and the ones who did escape late were spotted by the evil scientist, who got ahold of them and treated the poor souls to torture._

_As the last of the city was turned to dust, the surviving villagers of Sonarashi found shelter in an underground bunker in which had been created for the very purpose of attacks on the village. Dedicated workers had spent years digging a tunnel and installing a long subway network to an abandoned area in the middle of nowhere. This fact gave the villagers hope of what was known to them as a "Chaos Utopia." The utopia was believed to be a place where evil could not reach, due to the chaos energy that surrounded the area. As the survivors trudged through the dark and crowded tunnels, they were thankful to be away from the danger above them. _

_When the group had reached the end of the tunnels, they cautiously made their way above ground. What awaited them seemed like a miracle compared to the state of what was their home._

_From this moment, the villagers worked as one to rebuild the abandoned, trashed city that they had arrived in. This was a city that was very far from Metropolis and the destruction. There was peace between the survivors, and peace for all. There was order- which caught the attention of those who had come to the village from Mobius' castle._

_As the years continued, the city was finished by the villagers. The higher-status survivors decided against the democratic stature that had been in place thus far, and instead hungered for power. These villagers formed a new "government" and appointed themselves as the highest position of the new civilization. It was decided that the purpose of this new government would be to retain order and peace as to not be thrown into another Apocalypse. From this day on, the government attempted to keep control over the other citizens, which ended up causing anarchy as those who supported democracy rebelled against the high powers._

_Finally, the governing powers came to an agreement that more barbaric actions would need to be taken in order to regain control. The government HQ was rebuilt, becoming a high-security training facility known as " The Correction Training HQ." _

_A select group of government "officials" were sent on a trek to scout out the area of Metropolis and its state from the attacks, which had now been about 3 years ago. This resulted in the scouts discovering that Metropolis had been rebuilt and re-established after the freedom fighters had overcome Robotnick. The evil genius had returned to his island base. The government had decided that this was the perfect chance to storm the base and obtain a rumored creation of Robotnick's- a serum that converted and controlled the minds of anyone who was injected with it._

_After a successful break-in of the island base, the scouts were able to return to the Utopia with many vials of the serum. This resulted in the new government tactic known as "Correction." This involved selecting certain citizens to take part in the "Program," forcing them to live in the cells in the facility and having them take part in brutal, torturous training. Each trainee was giving serum regularly (after the officials discovered how to create the serum) which stifled all personal thoughts and instead put them under control of the officials. The training changed the villagers into mindless, brutal and cold soldiers known as "Correctioners." The purpose of the Correctioners was to hold order in the Utopia, using fear to control the actions of all. The soldiers would not give a second thought to coldly executing anyone who went against the government. The result of this new plan was a civilization that was completely run on Fear and Control. No one could think for themselves, no one could decide.._

_no one could escape._

_This was the perfect plan for control in which the High Officials had always wanted. The civilization that had once been a self-run democracy had turned into complete chaos._

_The Utopia was a nightmare._

**Hello, everyone! Fangirling Here! (Finally)**

**Here it is- Soulbound, the true sequel to the surprisingly popular "I Know You." I promised you all a proper sequel, and I was never planning on breaking that promise. It took awhile, but I finally wrote the introduction- as well as basically the whole fic in my head.**

**I decided to go the route I was planning on going in the first place, a complete story built around Tails and Mina's side of the story, basically an inspired story with some Tails and Mina sprinkled in. But don't worry- there will be PLENTY of them in here. It is their story, after all :)**

**This chapter was just to set up the story- the backstory of this sequel takes a lot of explaining. Luckily, I summed most of it up in this chapter, so now we can head on to the goodies. Next chapter, you will be meeting our brand new character. Hope you all are excited!**

**I have high hopes for this story and truly believe that it will be even better than not only the first version, but also the first fic in the series! Hopefully you all will enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing it. It's going to be a wild ride.**

**Stay tuned- updates should be (almost) regular. **

**Don't forget to _Follow and Favorite and Comment_** **if you like this fic.**

**And as always, most importantly..**

**ENJOY! **

**Goodnight~**

**-Fangirling**


	2. The Correctioner

Chapter 1- The Correctioner

_Mobius: The Correction HQ_

"Morning Time! Training has begun! Allow your sessions to COMMENCE!"

The rough voices rang through the halls of the Correction Facility, snapping the sleeping minds of hundreds of Correctioners back to reality. As each of the young trainees slid out of their cold, stone bedding and stood, the "Distributors" (Chosen suppliers of essentials) slid a bowl of artificial "food" through the slits in the doors of the cells. As this meal was strictly given just to keep the soldiers alive and to offer nutrients needed for the body to grow and obtain strength, the leaders did not waste time and currency to deliver hot food, and instead fed soldiers a bland slop.

As the last of the food was delivered, the Distributor of Cell 1, which was known as the "Gifted Cell," carefully slid a bowl of cold slop through the slot in the door. "Bon Appetite," he said, before walking away quickly.

Inside the cell lived one soldier who was different from the other mindless trainees, as she had a gift. Her brain had the power to connect with the mind of anyone she came into physical contact with- and calculate their thoughts. This outed her as a child, and when the time came for the Leaders to choose new Correctioners, they had been given word of her power from a government agent. After taking her in, they had tested the strength of these abilities before concluding that she was an asset to the cause. Due to this, she was given treatment different from that of the others- treatment that would spare her mind from losing its strength.

Besides living in a single cell, the girl was given less labor around the HQ and instead granted full access to the training room, which she gracefully accepted and honestly enjoyed. Her days were spent training and testing her physical stature, ending with a quick test of her mind. She had become accustomed to this life- and did not mind it.

At this moment, the soldier had finished her food and was now testing herself in the training room. She was a dark grey wolf, with dark, midnight blue eyes, small, pointed ears, and a mouth that had never truly smiled. She wore a black soldier jacket that covered her shoulders, fingerless but spiked gloves the color of a moonless night, army-green baggy pants, and dark brown army boots that covered her leg up to her knees. She had a red screen that she wore over one eye, sported with a microphone that hovered over her mouth. Across one of her dark eyes was a long scar, which was her "mark of definement." She was given this to identify her as a Correctionner- it was unique from the others, just as she was.

The red screen over her eye was known as a "Holographer" - it allowed the Leaders to see a visual representation of the thoughts that the girl had obtained from the minds of others. It also served as a tracker on her.

The wolf was now breathing heavily, sweat running down her back as she threw punches at the training dummy that stood in front of her. Now almost 18 years of age, she had been training every day for 12 years. This showed in her strength and agiliy.

After she had completed this task, she moved to the mental training, in which she was to tap into brains of test subjects and obtain codes from them. She wrote every code number for number, to the excitement of the leaders. The girl never failed at this task, her brain becoming stronger every day. She was seen as a "secret weapon" of sorts by the leaders- who were secretly training her for different missions than others.

After she had completed her training for the day, she sat in the corner of the training room while sipping her warm water from her canteen. She had closed her eyes and was now focusing on only her thoughts.

A voice interrupted. "Correctioner Number 2000?" The girl opened her eyes to see a tall, dark figure standing over her. "You are needed in the interrogation room."

The girl stood, sliding her canteen in the pocket of her jacket and following the security guard out of the room.

When she reached the Interrogation Room, the guard shut and locked the door behind her. She was met with one of the Leaders, who gave her a warm smile. "Hello, Number 2000. Thank you for visiting, we have a _very _crucial task for you to complete."

The girl watched as the Leader beckoned toward a young subject. He was a rabbit, who looked to be about the same age as herself. He wore nice clothing that resembled what was known as "Civil Cloth." He was covered in scratches and wounds, showing recent violent struggle.

"A straggler," The Leader stated, noticing her interest. "A rebel, caught in his attempt of blending in with the common folk of Metropolis. You see, when it was brought to my attention he was nowhere to be found, I sent a few of our Hunters to search for him. Even in his strong disguise, he was still spotted, stuck out from the others. He was brought here, and not kindly, may I add. You see, Number 2000," he added with a mean grin, "Take this as a prime example of our work- no one may escape. Those who decide to test our religions and try to leave behind the life of Utopian Conduct, those who become outlaws and rebels.. will always be found, and punished. We will always find you."

These words imprinted themselves in the mind of the young wolf. There was a tone in those very words that found itself repeating in her mind for the days to come. She didn't know what it was- but the sentence rang out like no other.

"Now, to wrap up the interrogation," he said, walking around the victim and testing the hold of the straps that held him to the chair. "We need you, Correctioner Number 2000, to use your "assets" and.. well.. _tap into our friends mind. _Record his thoughts, his findings, his motives.. everything you can find, state it to us. It is very important that you repeat _every. Last. Detail."_

Understanding what she was needed to do, the girl nodded.

"Excellent. Let us waste no more time.. ready yourself while I finish the last of the preparations."

The Leader flipped a few switches on the machine next to the chair, and as the bonds tightened the victim struggled. "No, please don't do this!" He begged, pulling against the straps. "I swear, I will focus on my mission. I will not question this life again, please!"

The Leader abruptly put a stop to the voice by covering the victim's mouth with a gag. "That is quite enough from you," he calmly stated, pressing a button on the machine. The room filled with the echoing screams from the subject as an electric surge ran through his body. The girl watched, ignoring the cries.

"It is time," the Leader announced, pointing to a spot in front of the chair. "Place yourself here, and whenever you are ready, complete your task."

The girl nodded again, before stepping towards the chair. With every step, the subject's eyes went into a deeper look of fear and dread. She ignored this, instead focusing on preparing her mind.

When she was in front of the victim, she took a deep breath. The cries urged her to back away, to refuse her mission, but she knew that it was uncalled for. She could never _refuse. _She could only _obey._

Slowly reaching her hand out toward the victim, she looked him over one last time. The clothes, the untended wounds, the innocence in his eyes.. _no. She could not back out now, she must complete her mission._

Resisting the voice in her own head, she touched the arm of the subject. He let out a muffled gasp as the girl's mind interacted with his own.

She closed her eyes tightly as she was flooded with emotions and thoughts. _Fear, dread, sadness, regret, trauma.. "I must see her again. I cannot end here- there is still so much I must do. I should have never come here- I don't belong here! I must find a way to escape.. why does this young girl answer to evil? Why can she not think on her own, lead her own mind, thoughts, use her own power to her own advantage? Why must she be forced to commend to the devil.. oh it hurts so badly, I need help, I need this pain to end.. how can I escape? Why am I? Who am I? Why correct when I should be correcting my own mistakes.._

_How did they find me? Why must they have found me.._

_Why can I not leave this life?_

The girl stepped away, breathing heavily. She could feel her body slightly trembling. The words she heard, the emotion she felt through him- it was somehow too much. Although.. she felt she needed to hear it.

"And?" The booming voice interrupted her thoughts. "Is there anything to report? Valuble information obtained from the other world?"

After taking a moment to second-guess herself, the girl dared to shake her head.

"No. Just usual fear and denial. Nothing to report."

The Leader frowned, staring into her eyes for a few moments. She held her breath.

"I see." She let out a relieved breath. The Leader sighed, shaking his own head. "What a waste of time.. why leave and rebel if you are not going to return with valuble information? Oh well, we will just rid of you and move on. You are no longer of use to me."

With these words, the Leader turned back to the girl, waving her off. "You may go, now. Return to your cell. I have no more use for your mind at this moment."

With a quick nod, the girl turned and left the room. Before the door shut, she took one last glance at the subject. His eyes locked with hers, and every emotion she had felt through him returned in a wave. He seemed to try to tell her something, but the last sight she noticed before the door shut was his final breath before the cries of pain rang out once more. She quickly shut the door and walked back to her cell.

On the way, she questioned everything she had heard, in the room and in the mind of the one they called a "Rebel." She felt something.. new. She felt a sense of.. questioning of her own life. This wasn't normal.. this wasn't part of her mission.

Out of everything she felt, however, there was one phrase that stuck in her mind, repeating itself over and over again, each time louder and more sure than the last.

"_We Will Find You."_

From that moment on, from when she woke, to when she trained, to when she lay in her stone bed at dark, the words haunted her mind.

"We will find you."

_But why.. how were these words relevant to her?_

Although unsure of the question, she was completely certain about one aspect-

She did not want to be in the chair. She did not want to be tortured for information.

Most of all...

_She did not want to be found._


	3. The Ultimate Subject

Chapter 3- The Ultimate Subject

_Miles_

"Who are these guys?"

Mina was walking close by my side, trying her best to navigate through the pitch black streets of Metropolis.

It was a cool, late night in the city. The only light was that of the stars, which were slowly being hidden by the dark clouds that loomed overhead, threatening all those like Miles and Mina who were still walking the streets at this hour.

I sighed, shaking my head. "Who knows. The report just described a small group of figures dressed in black, soldier- like armor, slowly marching around the city. Unless someone hired guards, I highly doubt they are up to any good _this late at night."_

I felt her shiver behind me, and I quickly covered her with my aviator jacket. She gave me a warm smile, and I gave her the same. As I looked forward again, I thought I saw a form in the distance. It dissapeared as soon as I caught it, and I went on high alert.

"Mina, stay close to me." She nodded, but I could see the nervousness in her eyes.

When we came to a series of houses, I noticed that there was a woman standing outside. She seemed to be in a disagreement with someone, so we moved a bit closer to get a better look. When I realized that she was being questioned by a figure that was in fact wearing black soldier attire, I felt uneasy. Listening closer revealed that the soldier seemed to be wanting her to come with him, against her own will, and this is where I intervened. I told Mina to stay behind me as I confronted the guy.

"Hey, is there a problem here?" Both looked at me, surprise. A look of relief washed over the woman as she recognized me.

"Tails! I am so glad you are here! This.. man.. wants to take me somewhere. I asked him kindly to leave, and he refused. Please, make him go away!"

The soldier stepped in front of the woman, taking a defensive stance. His eyes were guarded by dark glasses.

"Sir, I need you to mind your business. I am only completing a task assigned to me by my agency. This woman is eligible to come with me, only for questioning."

I glared. "You have no authority to make any demands here. This woman has a say in whether she will come with you or not, and she seems to have made up her mind. You _need _to leave.

The soldier did not move a muscle as he stared me down. "Sir, I am ordered to use force if I must to complete my mission. I advise you stay out of my path."

When I realized that he was not going to back down, I readied myself to take any action needed. Before I could say anything more, the soldier grabbed the woman's arm and pulled her off of her feet. She struggled to break free of his grasp, but he would not let her escape. I tackled him, surprisingly knocking him to the ground despite the difficulty. Forcing his arm away from the woman, I carefully helped her to the ground as I held off the soldier. As I held him down long enough for the woman to step away, something told me to look back. As I did, my heart dropped as I realized another soldier now had ahold of Mina. She was struggling against him as he held her arms behind her back and held a sort of gun to her head.

All self control left me as I felt my own rage take control. A familiar yet long-thought-gone feeling surged through me, and I felt a dark aura surround my body as a force pulled me to my feet.

I stood, fists ablaze, eyes glowing with anger as they stared down Mina's attacker. Both he and Mina were now staring at me, jaws dropped. My voice boomed as I ordered "Let her go."

The soldier immediately released his hold on Mina, staring at me as he quickly backed away. The one laying on the ground below me was now on his feet, joining the other. Mina's attacker pulled out a small device, and before I could focus my gaze on it he had whispered something that caused both him and his partner to dissapear in a flash of bright light.

I focused all of my brain's energy on calming myself down, and soon the dark aura had left my body, and my feet had touched the ground once again. I opened my eyes to see Mina, still staring, awestruck.

After a few moments, she finally spoke. "Miles.. what.. was that?"

I looked at my hands, before shaking my head. "I.. I don't know. It has been a year since that happened- I thought that.. I had gotten rid of the darkness inside me. I thought that soul was.. gone."

She now looked worried as she walked toward me, stopping in front of me. Her hand went to my chest, where her thumb traced the mark left there as the dark master soul _Alyndus _had escaped my body only a year ago. I took her hand in mine, looking into her eyes.

"I know it's not in there, Mina. There must have been some.. side effect of the possession. My guess is that a part of the dark chaos stuck with me. I really wouldn't have known- I haven't been that angry since that day. I may become that.. monster everytime I feel enough rage." I could see that she only became more worried the longer I spoke, and I sighed.

"Hey.. it's okay. I'm okay. I have it under control now, as much as possible, anyway. It doesn't hurt me.. and I will make sure I _never _hurt you, or anyone else. It may come in handy in times like these, though."

She shivered again, and my heart stopped as her eyes welled up with tears. "I.. I don't want it to take over you again, Miles. I can't stand.. to see you like that.. again. In pain, suffering, becoming one with that.. beast. I don't want it to come anywhere near you again, I know it _hurts _every single time you become angry.. I thought we were finally rid of that _thing. _I'm sorry.. I-"

I stopped her, pulling her into my chest. I felt warm tears stream down as she cried softly into my shoulder. I held her, stroking her hair. "Mina," I whispered calmly, "Please don't be upset. I will be fine. It is just a side effect- the real monster is gone. Think of it as a super power I have for now. It'll probably not stick around.. and while it does, I promise I will handle it. Everything will be okay."

After I said this, she pulled away just enough to look at me. "I believe you, Miles. I'm sorry, It.. it just.. _scares me. _Seeing you like that.. it just brought something back. I'll keep myself under control though, from now on. As long as you are okay, I will."

I smiled, kissing her on the forehead. "Thank you. Now, are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

She shook her head. "No, he didn't really. He used heavy force, but you scared him out of his own shoes before he could do much else." She smirked. "Big guy not so tough after all, huh?"

I laughed, hugging her. "Those assholes better not come anywhere near you again. I will do more than just scare them, next time."

After awhile, a cold rain started to pour down from the threatening clouds. I pulled away from Mina, looking up at the sky. "Ah come on," I stated, taking Mina's hand. "Let's find some cover. There's no getting home safely right now. Might as well wait it out."

She nodded, letting me lead her. I picked her up and, after making sure she was covered with my jacket, flew us up to the balcony of the coffee shop, which was conveniently in cover of a large overhang.

I sat Mina down, covering her shivering body. I sat next to her, wrapping my arms around her and holding her close. She rested her head on my shoulder, and I rested my head on hers.

"This is actually.. pretty nice." Her voice was quiet, calming. I smiled, as she was right.

"Yeah.. it is. Peaceful." 

She took my hand, squeezing it tightly. We stayed like this for the rest of the night, as we watched the storm in the darkness of a quiet night.

_Just another night in Metropolis. _I smiled up at the now starless sky. I was happy as could be- there was noone I loved more than the one who's hand was in mine. If only I could keep my promise of keeping myself under control, then everything could be fine. Besides this, I only worried about the soldiers- who they had been, what they had wanted, where they had gone...and _how _they had dissapeared. Hopefully they were not planning on coming back around..

_Correctioner HQ_

The two soldiers stepped out into the report room. They were met with one of the Leaders, who looked down on them from his balcony. The look on his face was that of confusion, anger, and.. betrayal.

"What are you doing back here so soon? And.. why are you alone?" His voice rang out in a vicious tone.

The soldiers each looked ahead, not breaking their stare against their Leader. Both were nervous- because of their findings, and because of what the Leader may now be planning for them.

"We failed to complete our mission," one spoke out. "We attempted to bring back two villagers for questioning, one elderly woman, and one young woman. But there was.. a complication."

The other soldier joined in. "Yes.. a complication in the mission. There was a being who was.. against our actions. This being disagreed with our task."

The Leader's eyes widened. "And.. this is relevant.. how? There are many who are against our beliefs. They are the targets of our Master Plan! How was this being a "Complication?"

The soldier continued. "Sir.. the being.. held an extraordinary power, one that we have not been made aware of."

The other finished. "The rage of this subject manifested into a power that allowed the being to transform into a dark, all-powerful soul. If we had not abandoned our mission, we would not have returned at all. It is believed that this being is a host of the legendary power of.. Dark Chaos."

The Leader was now intrigued. Dark Chaos.. this power was only a Legend in the New World. For one to actually hold that power.. it was almost impossible. Unbelievable.

"This.. Subject. You are sure that this was.. Dark Chaos inside him?"

Both soldiers nodded. "Affirmative. His eyes showed the glow of the chaos inside the soul."

The Leader was now full of excitement. He could only have dreamed of this news- he needed to see it for himself.

"Did you obtain an Analysis of our Subject?" The soldiers nodded, one presenting what was known as an _Analyzation Drive. _A holographic image formed in front of the Leader.

_A Fox.. with two tails? This subject was definitely extraordinary in every way.._

Every bit of information, such as a physical description, birth date, location, and analysis of power was shown in the hologram. The Leader took it all in with pure excitement. _This Subject was perfect- High IQ, accessible.. and the All-Powerful Being that the Leaders had been searching for_. _He must be found- not only would he make for an ultimate Correctioner, but he would also be out of the way- no longer an obstacle for the Master Plan..._

The Leader Grinned, looking back to the soldiers. "I need a Correctioner who can handle the task of facing someone of ultimate power, someone who has the ability to return with this.. Dark Chaos being."

It hit him- the perfect correctioner for the job. One who had a unique power that could face that of dark chaos. One who could use that power to unlock the mind of the Subject and disvcover his weaknesses.

As he closed his eyes and let out a deep, evil laugh, the Leader made his order.

"Bring me Number 2000."

_Hello, Everyone!_

_Finally, we have started to dive into the actual story. We got a look into the current lives of Miles and Mina (Well, sort of. Don't worry, there will be plenty of time for that, later!) _

_We had the first interaction between our two lovers and the Correctioners! Also, we discovered that Miles hasn't truly gotten rid of the Dark Chaos inside of him. Luckily, it isn't completely out of his control anymore!_

_That tender moment with Mina? Oh man- that doesn't cut even close to the sad moments I have planned for this story. Sorry- there is worse to come in that aspect. Poor Mina ;'(_

_We also got a small look into the mind of one of the leaders- and his interest in Miles and his Dark Chaos. As this chapter ended with him coming to his senses about his perfect plan, there is not much more I can say about this one! Let's just say, Number 2000-_

_Sorry for the weird update schedule. I write when I can, then upload as soon as I finish the chapter. Hopefully it will become less.. random. But for now, hope you enjoy the chapters as I upload- there is so much more to come!_

_If you are enjoying this story, and the characters, and whatnot, please feel free to favorite- that way you will never miss out on updates! Besides, as you know, you are helping me out so much and letting me know it's getting some love. Also, please do comment if any opinion/thought pops into your mind while reading (if you want to share, that is :))_

_That is all for now- next chapter will be out soon!_

_Thanks, as always, for reading._

_Goodnight~_

_-Fangirling_


End file.
